


I'm Still Young Enough to Believe

by on my knees you become god (collettephinz)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Azure Moon Route, Blowjobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Possible Spoilers, Read at Your Own Risk, Student/teacher relationship, Thigh Fuck, heh, pre-time sip, spoilers for guardian moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/pseuds/on%20my%20knees%20you%20become%20god
Summary: “Please what?” Byleth asked, his voice rumbling into Dimitri. “This is just a kiss.” Another hand came up and caressed Dimitri’s cheek. “Do you want me to stop?”“Absolutely not,” Dimitri replied without thought as Byleth kissed him so sweetly it almost hurt. “I just want— you’re a mercenary.”“A teacher now,” Byleth corrected idly before his tongue did something that made Dimitri gasp. “But yes, I was.”“I-I know your kind,” Dimitri said, struggling to maintain control. “I know— I know what you do when you hurt.”Byleth groaned softly. “Please do not tell me you came to me tonight with the intentions of offering me your body.”





	I'm Still Young Enough to Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prrtnrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prrtnrr/gifts).

> /slams in HEY NOW HEY NOOOOOW THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE FUCKING MADE OF FUCK
> 
> I wrote this for a friend and they wanted me to post

It was— difficult, to say the least, to think Dimitri was somehow worthy to offer his teacher comfort. After the horrible chaos of the demonic attack and the ensuing loss of Jeralt, he wanted nothing more than to seek out Byleth and offer some sort of help. While there were others who had experienced the same level of loss, Dimitri selfishly felt like he was one of the closest people to his teacher at the monastery and that made him the person who could hopefully supply the most comfort, if simply with his presence alone. But the assumptions that went with his conclusion had self-deprecation stirring in his chest and he tried to ignore the voice telling himself he wasn’t that important, that the quiet moments of tea with his teacher had meant nothing, that he was no one in the eyes of Byleth, that he was just kidding himself.

Dimitri was getting better at ignoring those voices, but even on his best days, it was difficult. It was why he hadn’t knocked yet on the door of his teacher’s classroom either, just standing outside like some sort of lout. A guard passed him and Dimitri felt the eyes like the punishing rays of the sun. He swallowed and told himself that Byleth wouldn’t have invited him to tea so often if Dimitri didn’t mean _something_ to him. Byleth wasn’t the kind of man to do needless things without reason or purpose. Byleth had sought his company before. Dimitri would be the one to offer it now in the moment of his teacher’s weakness.

His drew his fist up and rapped his knuckles on the door, squaring his shoulders in some semblance of propriety. There was no answer for a long moment, until that smooth voice echoed from beyond the dark oak, a quiet, “Enter.”

Dimitri hesitated, wondering if Byleth actually wanted visitors or if he was simply filling his role as always. Byleth had been overcome with responsibility since he’d come to the monastery, Dimitri could see it in the growing bags beneath his blue eyes. But if Byleth had truly wanted to be alone, wouldn’t he have failed to answer entirely? Would Byleth have ignored the knock if he’d known it was Dimitri?

Dimitri shook himself to shut up that stupid voice and then swung open the door gently. “Pardon my intrusion,” he said, stepping into the cozy classroom and finding peace in the closed environment that was purely Byleth in every way. The warmth of the room had become a sort of safe haven for Dimitri whenever he had the courage to wander in outside of class and plead for help concerning his studies. Byleth had been welcoming then and was welcoming now, but there was a shadow about the room that had never been present before.

Byleth was sat at his desk, facing away, allowing Dimitri another moment of selfishness. He couldn’t help the way his gaze wandered over the form of his teacher, the cords of that pale neck disappearing into his robes, the board shoulders and arms that were strong enough to kill. The tight fit of Byleth’s clothes spoke of a strong, toned body that Dimitri sinfully desired to lay his eyes upon more than he would admit. A gloved hand was laid across the desk, long fingers splayed out and tense. Everything in Byleth’s body was poised and held tight. Byleth wasn’t looking at Dimitri, instead staring at the chalkboard as if mentally preparing himself for the coming weeks, like he wasn’t even allowing himself time to mourn. The stiffness in Byleth was a mask. Dimitri knew he was hurting.

“If I may,” Dimitri said as he took a cautious step deeper into the room, letting the door fall shut behind him. He strode across the long stone floor that lead to the teacher’s desk up front, passing the rows of desks, Byleth’s handsome features lit up by the twin roaring fires, backlit by gentle moonlight from behind. Dimitri momentarily forgot his intended speech as his steps faltered on the stone as those blue eyes finally dragged themselves away from the chalkboard and landed on him. Dimitri stopped in his tracks entirely and fought for his senses back. “W-what I meant to say was…”

As he trailed off again, Byleth lifted his head, giving Dimitri his full attention. His eyes were lacking the red swollen proof of crying that Dimitri had expected to find. Then again, Byleth was one of the strongest among him. Even if he was in agony, Dimitri’s teacher knew better than to let that pain show. The strength in Byleth’s strength had Dimitri’s heart twisting. He wondered if Byleth now had anyone at all to learn his worries on with Jeralt dead.

“Teacher,” Dimitri began, to which Byleth immediately raised a hand, asking for silence.

“If you’re going to ask me to be some semblance of professional, I’ll have to politely ask for your forgiveness and tell you to leave me be.” Byleth’s tone was worrisomely devoid of emotion. “Until the start of classes again, I would like a break from being teacher.” Byleth would like a night to be a grieving son and only that. Dimitri knew the feeling so well.

“My apologies, Byleth,” Dimitri said softly, hoping he could salvage this. “I didn’t come to ask anything of you but a moment of your time.”

There was a guarded look in Byleth’s tired eyes. “And what would that be?”

Dimitri hesitated again, then grabbed a bench from one of the front desks, dragging it across the stone to sit in front of his teacher’s desk. As he completed the action, he startled, eyes going wide as his own impudence. “I mean— if I may—”

“Dimitri, you of all people should know that you don’t have to ask.”

Byleth’s quiet whisper had Dimitri’s heart pounding, his hands clammy in his gloves. He laid them over one another in his lap and sat straight, trying to act as if he knew how to fill a role such as this— the role of a comforting friend. “I just wanted to say…” He paused, trying to figure out the most delicate way to word this, only to realized that Byleth wouldn’t want him to be delicate. Dimitri swallowed hard and lowered his voice to something respectful. “As someone who has lost everyone, I just wanted to offer my experience to help you cope with what has happened.”

Byleth stared into him, stared _through_ him, and Dimitri couldn’t help but wonder if he’d still overstepped and said something wrong. Then Byleth splayed his hand across his desk and said, “You do know, don’t you? You know far better than most.”

Dimitri tuned away, uncomfortable beneath the severity of Byleth’s gaze. “If I overstepped my boundaries, I—”

“Why do you want to help me, Dimitri?”

Dimitri paused. “… I understand all too well the pain of having to fill a role even when you feel you are at your weakest,” he replied carefully. It was difficult to deny his teacher’s questions, even in they probed into the darkest parts of himself. “When I lost my family, I was still the crowned prince. Nothing could change that no matter how much I wished to be anyone but who I was. And in the midst of the responsibilities and the fact that I had to be a figurehead of unflappable control, I was still a child. I was never given a moment to myself. I was never allowed to be alone because they feared I would be hunted and overthrown.” Dimitri stared at his hands as he wormed his fingers together, the friction of the fabric of his gloves ground him with muted stimulation to keep his thoughts in the present.

“I wanted nothing more than isolation,” Dimitri confessed. “I wanted nothing more than to stop existing so I could cry without eyes on me, judging me. I wanted to be human, not a prince. But I was never given the chance. And I was never allowed around those who could possibly understand what I was surviving in my own mind because no one was trustworthy enough to be allowed in my presence. I was in the dark, alone, yet never by myself so I could never _be_ myself.” He bit his lip and tried to fight down the way his body felt sensitive from being so vulnerable. “I only cried once when I lost them all,” he told Byleth. Only Byleth. No one knew this about him, not even Dedue. “I only cried once. After the funerals. I was brought into a carriage and taken from the gravesite despite how I begged to stay longer because I didn’t yet have it in me to leave them behind. And I cried into my hands in a carriage surrounded by guards that wouldn’t even look me in the eye, let alone console.”

There was a long pause. Dimitri raised his eyes and saw Byleth was still staring into him, but his gaze was soft now, soft and brokenhearted. Dimitri cleared his throat. “I— I didn’t mean to tell you that. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Byleth placated quietly.

“I didn’t come here for pity,” Dimitri insisted quickly. “I swear, I never even intended to tell you such a pathetic—” A sharp look from Byleth and Dimitri quickly rethinking his words, knowing well that Byleth hated it when Dimitri talked down on himself. “My apologies,” he said for what felt like the millionth time. “I never meant— for anyone to know.” A more exposing truth, but better than upsetting Byleth.

“Then why are you here?” Byleth asked, ignoring the admittance and allowing Dimitri to save face. “I understand where your kinship with my struggle comes from, but I still fail to realize what spurred you into action.”

Dimitri licked his lips. For a second, he thought he saw Byleth’s eyes track the movement of his tongue along the pink flesh, but then Byleth’s eyes were meeting Dimitri’s in a. blink and he was sure he’d imagined it. “I don’t want you to end up like me,” he professed. “I have a hard time allowing myself to feel _anything_. My emotional wells have deepened tremendously since coming under your tutelage, but it cannot be denied that I have a long way to go before I can be considered… healthy. That being said, I want to offer you what I did not have. Someone who can listen and explain and console. I want to be the person you can come to and confide in as I never had anyone like that. I want to offer you comfort in any way I can…” He looked away, a faint blush stealing across his cheeks, knowing how damning this would be to put to words.

“I d-don’t want you to be alone,” he said, words fumbling from his mouth. “And if you find solace in anyone, I-I want it to be me. Selfishly.”

Byleth was quiet for another long second. “… Why do you believe that is selfish to want?”

“Because I am assuming my place to be of importance in your life,” Dimitri explained easily, as this was a concept he often mulled over in his brain. “And I’m am taking you from others by forcing my time in your hands. And I feel quite upset when I see you giving exorbitant amounts of time to others that simply squander you away like you’re expendable, like your time itself isn’t precious and worth coveting and using well. And I—”

He fell silent when Byleth suddenly sat back, eyes wide in some sort of dull shock. While concerning, it was good to see the apathy fall away. Dimitri winced, knowing he’d given away too much. “My apologies,” he murmured, standing, intending to leave. If his feelings for Byleth hadn’t been obvious before, there was no escaping now. “I understand how appropriate this is. Please know, I _never_ intended to speak to you of this now, after what you have gone through. My timing and feelings are grossly tasteless. I do hope you’ll forgive—”

“Dimitri,” Byleth interrupted calmly despite the wild look in his eyes. “Come here.”

Oddly, Dimitri didn’t hesitate. Not being sent away after what he’d laid out between them was a best case scenario he’d never dared to consider when he’d thought of confessing before. He hadn’t explicitly stated anything, but Byleth was smart and knew him well, knew him better than anyone. He would understand exactly what Dimitri was trying to say.

Dimitri rounded the desk and stood in front of Byleth, pulling on a brave face, knowing Byleth would never hurt him no matter how much Dimitri offended him with the audacity of his feelings. He widened his stance and crossed his arms behind his back, awaiting anything.

Byleth looked him over from his seat and Dimitri felt gooseflesh raise across the back of his neck from the gaze that felt almost like an appraisal. Then Byleth covered his mouth with an elegant hand, hiding half his face from Dimitri. “I have a question,” Byleth said carefully. “And regardless of your answer, I want you to know you are safe to leave whenever you wish. There is nothing keeping you here. You’re safe with me and you’re safe to leave me.

“I would never leave you.”

Something in Byleth’s gaze flared like fire at Dimitri’s words. Then the hand that wasn’t covering his mouth reached out and took Dimitri’s in his hand. Their fingers entangled and Dimitri stared down at the crosshatch of black on black, unable to understand anything beyond the warmth of Byleth’s palm against his own.

“My father is dead,” Byleth whispered, low and broken. “I feel terribly off center.”

Dimitri nodded, feeling almost dazed. “I know.”

“I know you know.” Byleth squeezed Dimitri’s palm. “Please— speak the truth to me.”

“Of course.” Why would he ever lie? Maybe to strangers, maybe to the other houses, maybe his people, but never Byleth.

Byleth ran his thumb over the rise of Dimitri’s knuckles beneath the fabric of his glove and let his other hand fall away from his mouth. “Do you have feelings for me?”

Dimitri forgot to breathe for a moment. “I…” He wet his lips again. “Define feelings.” He had so many of those, a confusing whirlwind that surrounded his thoughts and Byleth was the eye of the storm. He knew he was being some measure of difficult in asking for a specification, but he was a very precise person and the proverbial cliff face he was staring down frightened him.

“Feelings,” Byleth said slowly. “Such as… The want to be around me as much as you possibly may. The need to see me smile and bring me comfort and peace. The desire to be… alone with me.” Dimitri’s flush stretched past his cheeks at the low intimacy of Byleth’s words. “Because I,” the older man continued. “I, myself, am afflicted with such… overwhelming feelings. And if there is a possibility that I am not suffering such feelings alone… Well, then I’m sure it can hardly be described as suffering at all then.”

Dimitri’s hand spasmed in Byleth’s grip and Byleth responded by holding tighter. “Dimitri,” the man called out delicately. “Are you upset with me for what I feel?”

Dimitri stared at the line of Byleth’s lips. “May you allow me a moment of vulgarity?”

Byleth smiled, a quirk of those lips that Dimitri couldn’t pull his eyes from. “I welcome you to be yourself. And if that person is more uncouth than is considered becoming of a prince, I invite it.” That touch across his knuckles had Dimitri feeling like his skin was too tight and the smile on Byleth’s face was brighter than any sun Dimitri had awoken to. “I want you to be Dimitri. Because… Dimitri is who I want.” Byleth took in a shaky inhale. “And I have this niggling feeling that maybe I am not alone in my desires.”

“Forgive me,” Dimitri breathed before bending low to seal his lips against the older man’s, swallowing the soft noise of relief that came from Byleth into him. He pressed harder, unsure of how to kiss someone, hoping he didn’t make a fool of himself in front of the man he admired so much. Byleth parted his lips and Dimitri did the same, wanting to learn, and jumped at the touch of Byleth’s tongue against his own. The hand holding his own moved up to wrap around his wrist, gripping. “I’ve never done this,” Dimitri confessed against Byleth, trying to mimic the movements of Byleth’s mouth. The older man moaned softly and the sound had Dimitri’s blood singing in his veins. “Please.”

“Please what?” Byleth asked, his voice rumbling into Dimitri. “This is just a kiss.” Another hand came up and caressed Dimitri’s cheek. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Absolutely not,” Dimitri replied without thought as Byleth kissed him so sweetly it almost hurt. “I just want— you’re a mercenary.”

“A teacher now,” Byleth correctly idly before his tongue did something that made Dimitri gasp. “But yes, I was.”

“I-I know your kind,” Dimitri said, struggling to maintain control. “I know— I know what you do when you hurt.”

Byleth groaned softly. “Please do not tell me you came to me tonight with the intentions of offering me your body.”

Dimitri yanked himself back, tearing away from the kiss, flushed with shame because Byleth had discovered the truth. The hand holding his wrist kept him from escaping completely and his mouth was wet with Byleth’s touch. Something stirred low in his gut, something like fear or self-disgust, familiar in a way that made him dizzy. A gentle word barely broke through his blood rushing in his ears, humiliation making his hands shake until—

The room was spinning and Dimitri was suddenly pressed against the teacher’s desk, hands holding both of his wrists now, holding his arms away from his body, palms pinned to the wood beneath his ass. He blinked quickly, sucking in gulps of air, distantly recognizing something that could have been a panic attack if he hadn’t been drawn back into reality once more. His vision swam, but refocused and sought out Byleth by instinct, the comfort from his mentor’s strong frame always able to bring him back to himself. “Apologies,” he sputtered, still dragging oxygen back into his lungs. “I didn’t mean—

Byleth was kissing him again, silencing his beg for forgiveness, pressing his chest against Dimitri’s and bending him backward, crowding him against the desk and devouring him. Dimitri gasped senselessly and struggled to keep up with the hunger he could feel in the searching of Byleth’s tongue. “Teacher—”

“_A teacher would never do this_.”

Dimitri’s eyes went wide as a thigh was slipped between his legs, grinding forcefully into the front of Dimitri’s pants, muscle rubbing against his hard cock. He curled forward, momentarily unable to withstand the sensation of someone else touching him, even through his clothes. “Byleth,” he pleaded, his hips hitching forward without his permission, rutting into the older man and squeezing his eyes shut at how _good_ it felt. “_Please._”

“You came to me, intending to offer yourself to me,” Byleth rumbled against him. “You think you’re some object to be used, to be worn out and tossed away. Something to be traded amongst the men and stained with impurities because you believe you deserve nothing less.” Byleth sank his teeth into Dimitri’s lower lip, and the young man cried out, his cock twitching in his pants. “You’re not a tool,” Byleth growled, animalistic. “You’re not a pawn. You’re my student. My prince. My friend.” Byleth took Dimitri by the waist and lifted him with shocking strength, Dimitri dropped onto the desk, the quill and books clattering. “And more than all that, I intend for you to be _mine._”

The look in Byleth’s eyes was terrifyingly electric and Dimitri nodded obediently with his words, wanting to be all of that and more to this man. “Yours,” he promised, his kisses slack from the pleasure that sang through him as Byleth pinned Dimitri’s hands to the desk and ground his hip into Dimitri’s erection. “Oh gods, Byleth, I’m yours.”

“Are you?” Byleth asked, releasing one of Dimitri’s hands to brush blond hair from Dimitri’s face that was beginning to stick to his skin from perspiration. The room was scorchingly hot and it wasn’t because of the two fireplaces behind. “I cannot ask the allegiance of royalty.”

“I’m nothing,” Dimitri choked out. “I’m nothing but who you are showing me who I can be. And I want to be _yours_.” No one had ever taken Dimitri’s worst parts and broke them away into something useful, something that didn’t have Dimitri shying away from his reflection in the water. He wanted Byleth to remake him into something Dimitri could be actually take pride in. “I know how mercenaries are,” Dimitri promised, using the hand that had been freed to holding tightly to Byleth’s shoulders, digging his fingers into the muscles there and trying to pull the man closer. “If you are seeking my permission to take what you please, know that I gave you my life the moment you allowed me to be myself when we were alone.”

Byleth groaned and pulled at the fabric of Dimitri’s pants. “Do you trust me?”

“With my life, Byleth.”

“Then allow me the pleasure of ruining you.” Byleth planted a hand on Dimitri’s chest and pushed him back onto the desk, Dimitri laid across the wood, knocking aside some papers in the rush. Dimitri lifted himself up on his elbows to look down the example of his chest, eyes going wide as Byleth fumbled with the front of Dimitri’s clothes, pushing the skirt of his tunic up his hips and pressing his nose into the bulge of Dimitri’s pants. “Oh Sieros,” Dimitri cursed, his legs coming up against his will to frame Byleth’s head with his thighs. “Byleth, why—”

The older man shut Dimitri up with a yank of fabric, Dimitri’s pants pulled down his pale thighs and bunching at his knees. Dimitri almost shrieked, the shock of his body barred to the open world, Byleth’s hot breath along his thighs. It was too much all at once and Dimitri’s face was a deep red, his heart hammering. “B-Byleth,” he stammered. “What do you intend to do?”

Byleth looked up at him from between his thighs and gave Dimitri a crooked grin. Then he bent his head, running his tongue along the thin fabric of Dimitri’s undergarments, dragging his tongue along the hard shaft of Dimitri’s erection. Dimitri clamped his hands over his mouth to keep the noises in, jolts of stimulation making him feel light headed. “You’re smart,” Byleth murmured. “Smarter than you give yourself credit for. I’m sure you can figure it out.” He reached into Dimitri’s final layer between them and brought Dimitri’s cock out, the red shaft twitching in Byleth’s strong hand. That pink tongue reemerged, lapping gently at the slit, Dimitri’s hips twitching upwards without his permission. Byleth smiled wider and kissed the tip. “Have you ever been touched before?”

“No,” Dimitri gasped from between his fingers. “But I’ve wanted it— dreamed of it— with you.”

Byleth groaned again, softer and like he was in agony. “I assure you, no dream could ever suffice for what I’m about to do to you.” Then Byleth parted his tempting lips and molded them around the leaking head, sucking gently and making Dimitri cry out. Those eyes tore into Dimitri and he had to drop back onto the desk, breaking the gaze that made him feel like he would implode. Searing, wet silk lowered itself down Dimitri’s cock, Byleth taking him deeper, swallowing around him. Dimitri’s hips canted up off the desk, his youth making him wild and wanton.

“Byleth,” Dimitri whimpered, his hands no longer covering his mouth to stifle noises and instead pressing into the skin of his cheeks, needing to hold onto something. His spine arched and his cock slid further down Byleth’s throat, the older man taking him skillfully. “Oh help me, Byleth, please.”

There was a hum that sent a shock of vibrations down Dimitri’s length, wrenching another humiliating noise of need from him. It was unbecoming to the most depraved degree, submitting to another man like this and finding such pleasure. A sick part of Dimitri was almost grateful everyone he’d loved before was dead and gone so they wouldn’t see how low he’d sunk and how happy he was to be here, beneath Byleth, trembling and wanting. That tongue from the kisses ran up the pulsing vein of Dimitri’s cock and he whined, almost pitiful. “Byleth,” he moaned again as the man between his legs began a steady bob of his head, Dimitri’s cock dragged in and out from between swollen lips that were wet with spit and precum. “Byleth, I can’t—“ There was a heat growing in the pit of his stomach, and overwhelming torture that he knew well in a way that ashamed him. Dimitri writhed and he thrust forward again, out of his mind. “Byleth, I—”

Another hum, another low rumble through Dimitri, and hands gripping his milky thighs tight enough to bruise sent Dimitri careening over the edge, thrown so high and wrenched so far that he saw spots. He came down Byleth’s throat, the gentle sucking draining him, leaving him weak and panting on the desk, books and papers strewn across the floor from the way Dimitri had thrashed about in the throes of ecstasy.

Byleth pulled off his cock once his body was spent, and Dimitri barely managed to lift his head to look down and see the darkness of Byleth’s eyes, the white smattered across his lips and and tongue, the wild need still present in the older man. Dimitri shivered. He tried to sit up, but his arms were quaking too severely. “I want…” He trailed off, because he wanted, but he didn’t know how to give. Dimitri swallowed hard and reached out, his fingertips shaking as he grazed Byleth’s wrist. “However you need me. Please.”

Byleth stared into Dimitri for a torturously long moment before Dimitri was suddenly yanked down the desk, Byleth holding Dimitri’s legs up in the air. “Tighten,” Byleth ordered as he held Dimitri’s legs together, straight and tall, Byleth leaning his chest into the inside of Dimitri’s knees. Dimitri didn’t understand but flexed his thighs regardless, grateful for the hard training Byleth had put him through. His ass was hanging off the edge of the desk and his nerves were alight with anxiety and excitement for what Byleth wanted. There was the rustle of cloth and then a heat against the skin of Dimitri’s inner thighs, a prod of wet, smooth flesh. Dimitri moaned brokenly as he understood and felt Byleth’s cock press into the tight crevice his thighs made.

“Byleth,” he breathed, looking down again to see the bright red cockhead of Byleth’s desire protrude from between his thighs. Dimitri clenched his legs even tighter, his hands grabbed at the edge of the desk and holding on for leverage. Byleth bent Dimitri’s knees over his right shoulder and kissed the side of Dimitri’s right calf.

“Is this okay?” Byleth asked, his voice almost a whisper. He wasn’t moving yet, letting his intentions be clear yet not taking. Dimitri nodded, letting go of the desk to free one hand so he could blindly reach for Byleth’s, twining their fingers together.

“It’s perfect,” Dimitri insisted. “You’re _perfect_. Please. I-I want to make you feel _good._”

Byleth shut his eyes and kissed the muscle at his cheek again. Then he wrapped his arm around Dimitri’s leg to hold them together and draw Dimitri closer, thrusting his hips and rocking the desk with the power. His cock plunged between Dimitri’s thighs again and again, the skin made slick with precum and the spit from Byleth’s attention to Dimitri before. Wet noises filled Dimitri’s ears alongside the quiet grunts and pants of Byleth’s desperation. He looked down and found himself unable to looked away, entranced by the side of Byleth’s cock held tight between his legs, fucking Dimitri’s thighs in some mimicry of the lustful sin they both wanted yet couldn’t commit just yet. Dimitri squeezed Byleth’s hand and looked up at the man with blatant adoration, his sensitive cock jumping against his stomach as Byleth’s own length nudged him with every inward thrust.

Byleth’s face, though, was what stole Dimitri’s attention the most. His sharp features lit by fire, a halo of moonlight streaming from behind, spreading down those dark locks like water and painting Byleth’s body with glimmer. His lips were parted with his moans and agony, his shoulders were straining and his arm shaking around Dimitri’s legs. His brow was twisted with unending bliss and Dimitri wanted to hear him come undone more than anything.  
  
“By-leth,” he called out, the name split by the thump of the thrusts that rattled Dimitri’s voice. “For me— cum for me—“

Byleth’s eyes screwed shut and he arched forward, forcing Dimitri’s legs to bend at the hips, his knees nearly coming to his own face. He felt Byleth’s final thrusts against his stomach and felt the spread of warmth across his cloths. Dimitri’s face was heated with the knowledge of what had happened and his insides yearned for Byleth’s release to fill him rather than stained his robes. Byleth bent even further forward, his hair falling about his face to tickle Dimitri’s cheeks and neck. Dimitri lifted his head to press a shy kiss to the corner of Byleth’s lips.

Byleth’s gaze snapped to him and he claimed Dimitri’s mouth with a searing kiss that branded Byleth’s name in Dimitri’s pulse. “I hope you are not satisfied,” Byleth growled into him. “Because I— I am nowhere near done with you yet, my dear. I have so much to show you.”

Dimitri’s heart tripped over itself and he smiled breathlessly. “You know better than the rest— I am a quick learner.” He kissed Byleth again and felt nothing but hope for the future for the first time in years.


End file.
